


The Family that Plays Together Stays Together

by 2lazy2try (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, because thats my fave kink, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/2lazy2try
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks risks are too high to be out of each other's sight for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family that Plays Together Stays Together

“Are you sure they can’t like… I don’t know… Wait in the bathroom maybe,” The brunette stammered, “or maybe just outside the door?”

“Rules are rules, babe. If you wanna fuck, we gotta do it here,” Dean responded

Sam, John, and Bobby had glanced up as a petite woman with a pixie cut entered the room on Dean’s arm, but now they paid no attention to either of them. This sort of thing had become commonplace as the risk of being murdered being a tricky spirit during intercourse was just too high. John showed more interest in the girl than the other men, he tended to share similar tastes in women with Dean. Sam shifted slightly, the prospect of being in the same room as a sweaty naked girl and his sweaty naked brother had his downstairs a bit interested.

“They won't even make noise, I promise you won’t notice they’re there,” Dean coaxed.

“Don’t pressure her, boy. Give her time to make the decision, you can wait,” Bobby admonished, aside from Sam, he was the most compassionate of the group. 

“I’m not pressuring her, I’m just telling her it's not that big of a deal,” 

“If she doesn’t want to be here you can’t make her stay.”

“I know that, Bobby.”

The woman shifted uncomfortably as the room began to shift attention onto her. John was staring a bit more openly, but Sam only made small glances when he was sure neither of them were watching. She shifted uncomfortably, eyes dropping to the worn multi-color carpet. How many jizz stains from freaky family orgies did it hide? 

“Look…,” Sam paused and gave her a questioning glance, silently asking for her name.

“Riley.”

“Riley, you don’t have to do this, but I promise you we won't bother you, we won't even look if you don’t want us to. It’s weird, I know, but we won't hurt you or make you uncomfortable.” Sam spoke to her as though she was a spooked animal, “It’s your choice to leave or stay, no one is going to force you.”

She gave a long considering glance at Dean. He smiled slightly, gentler than his usual lady-killing smirk. She looked away toward the two queen beds and messed sheets. She notices the little stand between the beds held a large bottle of lube and multiple strips of condoms. 

“Don’t worry, we washed the sheets,” John snorted. “Make up your mind, we got somewhere to be tonight, and we can’t leave you two alone.”

“F-fine… Sure why not.” Riley bit out, knees shaking nervously. 

Dean didn’t respond verbally, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against his own body. He tipped her head back with a firm grip on her neck and pushed his mouth against hers in a lazy yet commanding kiss. The wet sounds of their lips together made Sam shift slightly in his seat, but Bobby glance at him with a stern glare and mouthed the words ‘sit still’ at him. The woman had stiffened slightly as she was reminded of the other people occupying the room, but Dean messaged her back with large hands, coaxing her to relax. 

Dean turned them around and sat on the bed, he guided her into the ‘V’ of his open thighs. He pressed his face into her chest, pulling, groping, and nuzzling at clothed breasts. She hesitantly slid her shirt over her head at Dean’s gentle pulls at it. Sparks shot up her spine as he pushed the bra down and lapped at dusky pink nipples. She gave a slight moan that caused Sam to shift again, he glanced up to find John stroking gently at the bulge in his crotch and Bobby sitting stiff with his own pants beginning to fill. 

He allowed himself to look at Dean and Riley. She was gasping and had a tight grip on Dean's shoulders as he pressed thick fingers up under her skirt and were hidden from view. Sam let his mind wander, imagining the feeling of her slick cunt under his own fingers. 

Riley was slightly overwhelmed by the audience of the room but attempted to act normally. She clenched hard around his fingers and let out small whimpers through gritted teeth. She reluctantly knelt at the side of the bed, forcing Dean's fingers to be removed. He drew in a sharp breath as she pushed down the zipper of his jeans and undid the button. He lifted slightly to help her pull the pants down along with a pair of black briefs. 

Sam glanced over to see Dean’s thick cock standing proud and Riley’s comparably tiny hand wrapped around it. He drew in a sharp breath as though the hand was wrapped around him and the woman looked up to meet his eyes. Sam thought his heart would beat out of his chest, her cheeks flushed a deep red and she turned back to Dean and began to stroke cautiously. Dean gave a loud grunt, despite his manly demeanor, he was loud in bed, not caring if anyone heard, and maybe he even wanted them to hear. 

She lowered her mouth to take in the head and the wet suckling sounds echoed in the quiet room along with the heavy breathing of four very aroused men. Her little pants were almost endearing as they huffed out of her nose, feathering the hairs at the base of Dean’s cock. Dean rocked lightly on the bed, pushing himself further into the warmth. 

Electricity zipped up and down his spine and he gently shifted her away from his off him, ready to move on to something else. He picked her up and dropped her onto the center of the bed before crawling up to kneel over her on all fours. He caught her mouth in another heated kiss before breaking away to grab a condom off the bedside table. He rolled it on carefully and slicked himself up with the lube. With the excess he pressed two fingers inside her, a gentle preparation, but not too much that she wouldn’t still feel a stretch. He pulled his fingers out, grabbed his own cock, then guided himself slowly inside her.

The high pitched wail she let out had Sam grabbing gently at his own cock through his pants. Bobby gave him a stern glance, but Sam shrugged back at him before slipping a hand into the top of his pants. He pulled at his own cock listening to the whimpers and grunts behind him. A thick pleasure brewed in his gut entirely too fast and within a few minutes he was gritting his teeth and shooting thick white streaks into his pants. He looked up to find John smirking at him, still casually stroking himself, ‘that was fast,’ he mouthed toward his son. 

Sam now regretted his decision in allowing himself to cum, not because of John’s teasing, but the realization that he couldn’t get up to go wash it off until the couple in the bed were finished. Dean held a steady pace, slamming hard and fast into her, each thrust was punctuated with a breathy grunt. Riley was wailing and writhing beneath him, raking claws down his back. She reached a crescendo, letting out a surprisingly loud shriek as Dean slowed slightly, grinding into her, and guiding her through waves of ecstasy. He finally allowed himself to cum hips pressed tightly into her ass as he emptied himself into the condom.

“That’s it, baby,” Dean groaned, “god you feel so fucking good.”

She responded with a tired moan.

He rolled off her and slid the condom off, tossing it into the trash. Riley remained laying on the bed with her knees up. Sam glanced over and received an eye-full of wet, red, swollen pussy. He glanced up to insure she hadn’t caught him staring, but she was gazing back at him with a light smirk. She shut her legs and slid off the bed with surprising grace, she stalked toward the bathroom, savoring the ache between her legs.

Dean laid on the bed, his chest still heaving. The low lights in the room reflected off the sweat gathered on his chest. 

“That was nice,” Dean chirped with an out-of-character sated smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this might just be a one-shot. or i might do a chapter for each of them. idk
> 
> anyone remember the ghost sickness episode in maybe season five and dean gets super anxious and terrified of everything? you know the scene where they open the locker and screams when a cat falls out and then with this goofy exaggerated smile he says "that was scary!"? thats the same tone i imagine him saying the last line with


End file.
